User blog:Schizophrenist/Fratricide
I simply stand there watching my brother's bodily fluids seep from his lifeless body, a huge grin just covers my face, battered in his blood. Oooh just thinking about it still rather arouses me to this day.-slight chuckle-. All good stories start with a beginning, a middle and a end so lets start from the beginning shall we? Hmmm lets see i suppose it first started in our lovely little town where me and my brother both grew up him being slightly older then me by a few years of course. You may know his name right? its Eric Sanders. From a very young age we were just smothered by the immense wealth of our father. We ALWAYS got what we wanted when we wanted it. Approximately 17 years have passed my broth er has since left the household babbling on about becoming his own self-made man, that was bull shit, just plan bull shit! and for me? i remained basking in the wealth of our father who so graciously provided us with. He always did say i should be more like my brother but ignored him, that senial old man was as far as i'm concerned useless without his money. Regardless not so long after he left the household our dad was diagnosed with cancer of the lungs he was quite a heavy smoker and he wasn't giving long to live ether. Our dad or as referred to by his employee's as Mr.Sanders was the CEO of a vast chain of international supermarket making him even more unfathomably richer then the large some of wealth he gained from our grandfather's inheritance. Like me our father had once did have a older brother too but he died of massive brain hemorrhage apparently brought on by aneurysm, unfortunately this was not long before grandfather died too leaving our dad with his inheritance instead. A few months later our dad passed away peacefully in his sleep. Upon his passing a new CEO was promptly picked to run the company, since neither of us had the experience to run the company. Both me, my brother and some family distant members were invited to the reading of his will. When i got to the lawyer's office the room was somewhat crowded with unfamiliar faces however one face i did recongized was my brother and that made my blood boil. Along the back wall of the room were 2 rows consisting of 4 seats facing a shitty worned down TV on the top of a cart with an DVD player on pause. A image of our father appeared motionless on the screen still pitifully trying to lean upwards on his death bed.I took a seat in bottom left chair furthest dear brother. Everyone then proceeded to sit down and the lawyer played the tape. Our father kept rambling on and on about life and how you should live it, the old bastard deserved to die, i felt that this would go on forever until FINALLY he got to the part about his estate. My eyes were suddenly widen and were glue to the screen after wondering around this barren room like a annoying buzzing fly.I don't quite remember what the relatives got my main focus was on the biggest prize who would get to his inherit wealth. I distinctly remember what he said "Hello boys, their is something i need to share with you. everyone else please leave the room for a second this is private" The lawyer paused the screen. Following fathers instructions they left accordingly besides the lawyer who insisted on staying through whole video. He pressed play on the DVD "This is about my estate and wealth and all that other shit, i have both watched you grow into fine men but i will be leaving all of it to Eric, unlike you Lucas he understands the value of money he went out and did something with his life even though he was in no ways obligated to do so, with that being said he could of ended like you and taken the easy way out of life by latching himself onto me in order to survive just like a parasite." I was truly mortified, at this moment i only felt 2 emotions hatred and rage settling in the pits of my stomach. I kept a cool demeanor and we watched the rest of the tape though it was nothing significantly important though. In days following i received 2 week notice to move out of the house with all my stuff, this wasn't because of he was kicking me out i was forcing myself to leave. I couldn't bare to stare at his face much longer. Thoughts swelled in my head but one in particular kept rearing its ugly head. I become convinced the only solution to this delima is though the death of my brother. 6 weeks have passed and i sold all my valuables to afford a comfortable damp apartment building for a few months I also got a job as a cashier at one of my father old supermarkets. Every day i got home i fantasized about how to kill my brother and how to do it in the most gruesome way possible. This was no longer about the inheritance anymore i simply wanted revenge for what has happened to me. I went from luxurious home and having all this power to this shitty poverty stricken hell hole and it was all his fault. He had to die beyond a reasonable doubt in my mind. Through careful consideration i decided to set my plan into motion. i called him and asked in the most polite and endearing way i could if i could come over for dinner tomorrow, He said yes. i almost gagged at the thought of what i just said. That night i loaded my torn blue duffle bag with the things i needed to clean up the mess once it was done. I stared at the ceiling for awhile unable to go to sleep i was simply to excited. That morning i double checked everything and then waited for the afternoon, i figured by the time i walked from my apartment building to the old mansion it would be close to the evening. I just sat on the floor anxious about what to do, don't get me wrong i felt no regrets but if i'm make the slightest error i will be caught and i will not let my freedom be taken away from me it is the only thing left i had. I departed from the apartment complex and i knew that this would be the last day he would be allowed to breathe. As expected i arrived nearly on time for our date i threw the blue duffle bag into the bushes so it would be out of sight. I rang the doorbell and was politely greeted by brother, i retorted back with a friendly comment. To my fine surprise the food had just been finished and placed on the table. The one thought i had about the food is that it looked damn disgusting. I put on a fake smile and sat down. The first things out of his mouth when we sat started to eat was "i'm sorry for what has happened" this was followed by 30 minutes of silence. I decided i waited long enough so i excuse myself to the kitchen to get something to drink. i opened the fridge door and garbed a bottle of premium grade wine i held it in my hands like a bludgeon. I yelled from the kitchen that i can't seem to find the wine anywhere and he replied "their should be bottles in the front door of the fridge" i kept insisting that their weren't any so he came in to check. As soon as he step foot in the thresh hold of the kitchen i used the smashed bottle across his face as it shattered into millions of tiny shards. He fell to the ground and his eyelids started to flutter like a butterfly but i knew he was still half conscious so i grabbed a butchers knife from the kitchen's draw and slit his throat. He started to gargle and spit blood everywhere it squirted from his neck like a high pressured hose, for good measures i want back to the kitchen to grab another of wine. I came back to my brother still hopelessly fighting for his life, hands around his neck. I opened the bottle then gentle removed his hands from his neck and pour it on the wound. He started to flail around a bit silently screaming then suddenly he went limb.I just stood their chuckling to myself like madman staring at what i have done, I dragged his body through back door out into the backyard leaving his body there while i cleaned up the mess inside. I ran to the other side of the mansion where i hid my blue duffle bag in the bushes. I quickly but cautiously grabbed it making sure that their was no one around. I took out the bleach and some disposable cleaning utensils. It wasn't to much to clean up it only took me about the rest of the evening to make sure this house was presentable. Gathered my blood soak clothing along with the stuff i brought i mash them into the blue duffle bag and went to take a shower upstairs. I found myself wearing some of his clothing i will admit that after being dressed in rags it felt good to be dressed like a human being. In the back laid some shovels, cinder blocks and rusty metal chains with my brother still laying in the spot i left him in just that his neck was still trickling a little bit of blood, it sort of made this tiny red pool on the ground. Everytime i stare at miserable looking face it killed me inside i seriously couldn't just stop giggling. I didn't want to dig up the ground to bury him that would be to obvious if investigators if they saw a large piece of bare land sitting in the middle of a lush back yard making this so much harder to deal with. I decided to come up with a plan to use the rusty chains to tie the cinder block which would then act as a counter weight letting his body sink to the bottom a lake not far from our back yard, i distinct memories of when me, my brother and our father going fishing at that lake in my dad's old unimpressive motor boat. With that in mind i was sure that the boat was still their waiting their for me. i was right. It was easier said then done i had carried him all the way their laying his body on the inside of the boat, he seemed to have bled out mostly last night so i wasn't afraid of getting dirty again. I had to go and make a second trip carrying the cinder block and the chains back by hand but in the end it was all worth it. I sailed into the middle of the pond, tied brother along with my blue duffle to heavy cement brick and threw his ass off the boat. A moment of satisfaction washed over me just watching him sink further and further until i could no longer see him. I hastly sailed back to the shore and went inside residents to wait until i had the cover of the night to prevent being caught. During that time i triple checked everything around the mansion to make sure i didn't leave behind anything that would otherwise link me to his disappearance. However, after efforts i was not able to get away with the deed. Within a few weeks the cops were alerted by concerned friends and family that he had disappeared. They decided to search the house and they didn't find anything, not one single thing missing, everything perfectly intact. In the back yard how ever i left one single amount of crucial evidence of his murder and that was the tiny pool of blood i mention earlier. They confirmed it to be his and they also sure that their was a high probability that he was no longer alive. A few months or so after the ordeal they consistently kept looking for his body until they finally found him chained up to the bottom of the lake along with my blue duffle bag. They came to my house and brought me in for question, i knew then i was royally fucked. So now here i am, alone with you in my cozy prison cell serving 3 consecutive life sentences with no parole.I just sit twiddling my fingers all day long. i don't know how much more i can take of this. its been 4 years since i last seen what the outside world looks like. I am going to commit suicide tonight, may god have mercy on my soul. My first Creepy pasta...kind of long Fratricide is the act of killing your brother how did i do? Category:Blog posts